


Anatomically Correct

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [55]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: “Cock sicks, you say? Sounds kinky.”Jensen takes the time to explain some anatomy to Jared and thinks about what might have been.





	Anatomically Correct

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to [](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw** , blessed is she among betas. Also to most of my flist, which has been waiting for this wretched fic for _months_. *facepalms* One can also blame my Kinesiology class last term. Yes, these are the right terms - I've made this pretty damned accurate, honest, and it IS possible to do that to one's shoulder.  
>  A/N 2: This wretched thing is trying to talk me into turning this into a 'verse-type thing. Y'all need to talk me out if it *covers face in shame and kicks ideas under carpet*

The sun’s light is fading as they rest from earlier exertions. Jared rests on his stomach with his face turned towards Jensen and eyes barely slitted open. His wide mouth is closed for once, relaxed as he watches Jensen talk quietly about what he might have been had the call to acting been weaker.

“I might have changed my mind about the physical therapy, when I started actually taking classes. I don’t know... maybe it would have been massage therapy instead? Something quiet... not so strenuous, something freaking relaxing that’s so different from now...”

Jared’s mouth moves until it settles into a lazy, teasing smirk. “Bet you’d’ve had an easy time of the anatomy classes.” He tosses a sated but always interested leer down Jensen’s partially bared body where the light sheets are barely covering the older man’s upper thighs.

Jensen smiles and closes his eyes before leaning into a stretch of his spine. He folds his arms under his head and turns to face Jared. “I know most of it already, yeah, but not the way you mean, pervert.” His eyes remain closed, and Jared takes advantage of that to study the fine lines at the corners of Jensen’s eyes, the thick gold-dusted eyelashes, and the ridiculously sensuous mouth that’s curving into a slow smile. “I remember most of the upper body from that Kinesiology class I took back in the day."

“Really now?”

“Mmhmm.”

Jared closes his eyes himself with the image of Jensen’s lazy smile still in his mind’s eye. He stretches, feeling muscles burn and ache. He doesn’t start when a broad palm presses against his back, though he does twitch at the slight chill from the ring on Jensen’s finger. The hand slides up Jared’s back and pauses at the spot where his skull joins his vertebral column. Jensen’s not the only one who remembers some anatomy.

Jensen’s fingers tap the joining lightly before pressing more firmly on the base of Jared’s skull. “Occipital ridge right here.” The fingers press and rock a bit, creating the illusion of space between the top of Jared’s vertebrae and skull. He lets out a little groan – it feels good. Jensen’s fingers trail down, caressing the vertebrae, and Jared can hear a smile in Jensen’s voice when he murmurs, “Cervical vertebrae, seven of ‘em, which makes up the neck. Right below them are the thoracic vertebrae. They’re twelve of them, from the base of the neck down to here, just under the floating ribs.” Jensen’s fingers gently massage the area he’s talking about before he slides his hand down Jared’s back and pauses just below Jared’s lower ribs. His hands start to withdraw, but Jared manages to mumble something encouraging.

“D’n stop. ‘S good.”

Jensen snorts. “Lazy thing. Just like your dogs.” He continues, though, rubbing lightly against what apparently is the twelfth thoracic vertebra. His fingers spread and dig gently into the muscles of Jared’s lower back before returning to his spine. “Then there’s the lumbar vertebrae, which’re bigger than the other ones since they’re what holds the rest of the upper body up. There’re five of them.” Jensen slides his hand down until the palm of his hand cradles the lower curve of Jared’s back with his middle finger just pressing against the top of his ass crack. “Then, there’s the sacrum.” Jared arches into the touch, pushing his ass into Jensen’s hand. Jensen laughs softly and continues, “When you were a kid, these weren’t fused together like they are now, and were actually five separate vertebrae.” His fingers slide into the very top of Jared’s crack, which is kinda ticklish but Jared doesn’t twitch. “About here’s where the coccyx is, the very tip of the tailbone.” He presses more firmly against the little area, and Jared can actually feel the bones there, though he’d never noticed them before. It aches a bit, but he can’t help the automatic way his hips push into Jensen’s hand.

“Cock sicks, you say? Sounds kinky.” Jared’s voice is not breathy, not really, even though Jensen’s just raked his nail over the crease of his ass. Jensen doesn’t respond with words, just snorts. His hand slides up Jared’s back, spreading to cover as much of Jared’s upper back as it can.

“Here’s the trapezius muscle, the most superficial of the back muscles. It stretches from here...” Jensen traces a line from the top of Jared’s neck and down his spine to mid back. “To here, and from over here...” He presses his finger lightly into an area close to Jared’s clavicle then along Jared’s back, drawing some sort of cross. “To the other side, here.”

“Big muscle.”

“Mmhmm. There’re three groups of it, too, though somehow I doubt you give a damn.”

“You may be right.”

Jensen hums a tune for a few seconds, then presses a kiss to the side of Jared’s neck. “Below that is the latissimus dorsi,” he murmurs while sliding his hand down Jared’s back. “It goes from the posterior iliac crest...” He teases at Jared’s lower back, just to the back of his hips. “To here.” Jensen pushes Jared’s arm up a bit and taps gently at an area close to his armpit. Jared squirms. Jensen rakes his fingertips down Jared’s back, apparently following the fibers which feels amazing. Kinda ticklish, too.

Jared lets out a soft moan. He thrusts gently against the bed as his cock stirs again, even though they’d fucked just minutes before. Jensen snickers, but continues.

His hand slides up until it cups Jared’s shoulder blade. “The proper term for the shoulder blade’s the scapula. There’s four muscles attached to it, called the rotator cuff muscles. They’re called the supraspinatus...” Jensen digs his fingertips into the top of Jared’s shoulder-scapula. “The infraspinatus...” Jensen presses his thumb firmly into the muscle on the lower part of Jared’s scapula and Jared moans while arching into it like a cat. “The teres minor...” Jensen squeezes a muscle below the last one and Jared yelps. “And if you pop your scapula up, I can show you the subscapularis, which is on the other side of the scapula.”

Jared blinks at him. “Pop it up?”

Jensen maneuvers Jared’s arm until the back of his hand rests against his lower back (a voice in Jared’s head that sounds suspiciously like Jensen comments that it’s the lumbar region). Jensen curls his fingertips under the edge of Jared’s scapula and tugs it up slowly. Jared groans – it feels insane and he can’t decide if it’s a good kind of insane or a bad insane. Jensen presses his lips to just above where Jared’s collarbone and humerus meet and nips there gently as his fingers slide further and further under Jared’s scapula. Jared groans louder before turning his face to bite at whatever part of Jensen he can reach. Jensen dodges the effort easily and presses in again before releasing him. Jared shifts a bit and feels the slight looseness in the area Jensen had worked at.

That felt well and good, but Jared is getting hornier and hornier and Jensen in lecture mode is insanely hot. He brings the arm that had been behind his back forward and snags Jensen’s hip before pulling him close enough to kiss. He nips at Jensen’s jaw line and presses teasing kisses against the light stubble. Jensen purrs in pleasure then draws back as far as he can with Jared’s hand firmly on his hip.

“What about the rest of your lesson?” There’s a wicked gleam in Jensen’s eye, one that Jared knows only too well, so he eases back while teasing his fingertips over Jen’s hip. He dances his fingers over Jensen’s pubic hair, just brushing against his lover’s cock, but pulls back before Jensen’s hips automatically jolt forward.

“I suggest you hurry, then.” Jared nips at Jensen’s lips one more time before smiling.

They don’t leave the bed until the next morning, and even then they are ten minutes late to work.


End file.
